


Cherry Vanilla

by your_taxidermy



Series: Sweet Affection [9]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: Agni had just purchased a special Sweet for his prince





	Cherry Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back <3 As always, this was a joy to write.

“I love you dearly, Agni,” Soma whispered as he saw his tall khansama slicing fresh fruits on the tray. “Oh, my prince! I thought you were sleeping. Did I wake you?” He asked tenderly, dabbing his hands on the cloth beside him. Soma smiled and rolled onto his side, listening to the creaky bed. He stretched his arms out, his dainty wrists curling as his fingers arched. “No, I just like watching you, is all. I see you’ve brought me something,” he spoke, reaching for the glass of cold water beside him. “Yes, Mister Sebastian and I had gone into town while you were resting. I hope you enjoy the selection I’ve purchased.” he smiled and returned to slicing up the mango. It smelled sweet, just like Soma after a warm bath. “Bring me a slice, I just can’t resist.” Soma purred, rolling his shoulders. Agni chuckled, and picked a slice of mango up and walked over to the prince. He got on his knees and allowed the prince to bite into the fruit.

 

The sweetness rolled onto his tongue and he savored it deeply. He glanced up at Agni and saw his cheeks flushed. He always looked so cute when he blushed, Soma noticed all the little things he did when he was embarrassed. Soma finished the piece and licked the sweetness from his soft lips. “What else do you have?” he asked, lifting a pair of heavy brows. Agni turned his head to count everything he had. “Cherries, mango, honeycombs, and vanilla beans,” he recalled, wondering what the prince would choose next. “Bring me the cherries and the vanilla.” Soma gently ordered, an idea sprouting in his mischievous little head. Agni did just that, holding a small plate of cherries and vanilla. He crouched and watched the prince pluck a cherry into his mouth, then a scrape of vanilla with his teeth. He chewed slowly, a smirk forming on his face.

 

He followed with the come hither motion and Agni obeys and leaned towards the young prince. He gave him a puzzled look, his brow knitting together. He even tilted his head like a confused puppy. Soma tapped on his own lips and smiled. Agni knew what he meant and he smiled, his cheeks hot with excitement and pure **_teenage-boy-first-love-innocence._** He leaned in to kiss the prince, his own lips tasting of black tea and British sweets. He’d gained such a sweet tooth in the recent days, Soma took full advantage of that. When their lips met, it was sweet and gentle, Agni’s thumb trailed over Soma’s jaw and under his chin, slightly tilting his head. He closed his eyes and savored the sweet tastes of cherry vanilla in the prince’s mouth. Soma smiled against his lips, a gentle exhale escaping his nostrils.

 

It was sweet like candy, every interaction was like making love - everything they _did_ was in the name of love. _A painful sacrifice_ or a pluck of an apple that’s too high to reach, Agni was there, every step of the way. “Master Soma…” Agni cooed, his cheeks still pink. Soma opened his sun-stained irises and swallowed the remaining cherries. “Yes?” he asked, a faint smile forming on his supple lips. Agni gulped, feeling Soma’s hand cup his cheek. He was feeling extra affectionate today and Agni wasn’t complaining a single bit. “May I have another mango?” he knew the answer to that. Of course. If he said _‘could I have another planet to live on?’_ Agni would provide. The sweet scent of fresh fruit and Soma’s recent bath, his strong perfumes filling the room. “Of course,” he said, turning around to grab a slice. He held it in his hand and waited for the prince to take a bit. Soma chuckled, the corner of his lip rising into a crooked smile. “Hold it with your teeth.” he purred again. Soma, Soma, such a playful and childish prince. Agni nodded and held it with his teeth. His heartbeat was thumping in his ears, he’d done this a million times but it was so special each every time.

 

Whether a passionate kiss or a gentle embrace, Agni’s reaction never changed. Soma leaned to take the fruit from his handsome khansama. Once his lips were wrapped around the fruit, he took the opportunity to kiss Agni, the mango adding more sweetness to their kiss. Soma took the fruit from his lips and enjoyed it, the faint flavor of cherry still on his tongue. He saw the paper thin layer of juice on Agni’s lips, the khansama was ready to lick his lips until his face was grabbed by the sweet and gentle hands of Soma who did that job for him. His eyes were quick to close when he felt the comforting hands around his face. “Mhmm!” Agni didn’t have much time to kiss him back, as Soma was already feasting on his lips, tasting each fruit from before.

 

Agni had to resist not to crawl onto the bed with him and continue their kissing, he just placed his hand on Soma’s thigh, enjoying the soft fabric under his velvety fingers.   
Soma ran his hand over Agni’s jawline, his nails gentle scraping his skin. Agni adored being kissed by his prince, it was the greatest honor. The slightest touch was a gift from God. The strong scent of the incense filled the room as another sunshine shined through. Agni hated to pull away, but he couldn’t resist telling the prince something.

 

Soma’s lips were already missing Agni’s.   
“My prince, Master Soma,” Agni stated, grasping both of his hands. He held them tightly, he brought them to his lips and peppered them with soft kisses. Agni was overcome with raw joy, he couldn’t contain his emotions. He _adored_ Soma, he _cherished_ and _worshiped_ every inch of his being. He was glory and grace, perfection poured into his soul, from his hair to his feet…

 

_**He was perfection.** _

“What is it, Agni?” he asked, tilting his head up to look at him. Agni’s silver irises met the golden ones Soma donned, Bambi and pure.

 

Soma’s face was gentle and innocent, his curiosity seemed to be dripping with each head tilt he gave Agni. “You have given me new life, and for that, I am forever thankful, my words aren’t nearly enough to thank you, nothing I say will ever show my gratitude.” Agni bowed his head again and held Soma’s hands to his cheek and lips. He felt the coldness of his hands against his skin and a puzzled look was painted on Agni’s face. “Soma-Sama, your hands are so cold.” Agni was quick to hold his hands around Soma’s to warm them. “The English claim cold hands mean a warm heart.” Said Soma, kissing Agni’s forehead.

“Then it must be very, very true, Master Soma!” Agni smiled and rested his head on Soma’s lap as he held his hands to warm them

. Once his hands were warmed, and Agni even checked to make sure they hadn’t gone cold again, he asked the prince what kind of fruit he would like next. He’d finished the mango but not the cherries… and he knew about the meaning behind tying a knot in a cherry stem.

“Agni, can you try to tie a knot in the cherry stem?”

  
“Of course, Soma.”

He plucked a cherry into his own mouth and began working on the stem with his hands.

“Haha! Not like that, you’re supposed to tie it in your mouth.” he chuckled, seeing the blush rise on Agni’s face. “I will try, for your sake, my prince.” So he did, he popped the stem into his mouth and began working at it. In truth, he had no idea what he was doing but he wanted to please the prince. Soma watched as his expressions changed with each movement of his tongue. He wasn’t sure if he’d done it or not but he stuck his tongue out and Soma chuckled.

“How am I not surprised?” Soma chuckled. Agni placed the stem on the tray and wondered what Soma meant. “I don’t understand, my prince.”

“Well, Lau claimed that if a person can tie a knot in a cherry stem, it means they’re a good kisser.”

“...Oh-” he was cut off by a sudden kiss. He melted into the kiss and gently grasped the prince’s face.

“I’m not surprised at all…” Soma whispered against Agni’s plump lips.   
“I’m so very glad, master Soma.” Agni grinned and deepened the kiss even more. He felt his turban loosen and seconds later, he saw Soma toss it behind him. Soma’s fingers gripped Agni’s stark white hair as they kissed. Soma pulled away just to look at Agni. “Would you like more fruit? There is plenty more.”

“Only if you have some too.”

“Certainly, my prince.” 


End file.
